Chocolate Truffle
by anycsifan
Summary: Aikawa gives Misaki some chocolate. Akihiko wants Misaki to feed him some. Misaki takes the initiative, but in the end it backfires.


**Chocolate Truffles**

*Knock knock*

Misaki rises from the couch and opens the door to see Eri Aikawa standing there.

"Good morning Aikawa-san." Misaki said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Misaki-kun. Is Akihiko-kun here and is his manuscript done?" Aikawa asked him in a slightly miffed voice.

"Yes, he's in the shower, and the manuscript is on the table." Misaki answered.

Aikawa ran to the table and grabbed the manuscript for Akihiko Usami's latest, and hopefully award worthy novel. She put it in her messenger bag and took out a box of chocolate truffles. "These are for you Misaki-kun."

"Thank you Aikawa-san" Misaki said with big eyes and a smile.

Aikawa walked back to the door. "I'll see you later Misaki-kun." She said while leaving.

As the door to the apartment closed the door to the bathroom opened revealing the great lord Akihiko Usami in nothing but a towel. "Who was that Misaki?" He asked as he came down the stairs.

"Just Aikawa-san; She came to get your manuscript and left a box of chocolate truffles." Misaki said popping one of said morsels into his mouth.

Akihiko watched him eat a truffle and smiled at the look of happiness on his lover's face.

"Wanna try one Usami-san?" Misaki asked innocently.

"Only if you feed it to me." Akihiko answered with an evil little grin.

Misaki blushed and realized now was the time to execute his plan to finally get the upper hand on Usami-san; so he took a truffle from the box as Akihiko sat across from him and sat the box down on the table between them. Misaki walked over to Akihiko and placed one knee on either side of him on the couch and straddled Akihiko.

"Open up Usami-san." Misaki told him in an ever so slightly seductive voice.

Akihiko did as he was told, smiling at how forward Misaki was being.

Misaki placed the truffle between his own teeth and bent down to Akihiko and kissed him while biting the truffle in half, letting half fall forward into Akihiko's mouth and the other half fall backwards into his own. Misaki straightened up and chewed his half of the truffle slightly blushing.

Akihiko gladly ate his half of the chocolate truffle and smiled up at the blushing Misaki.

Misaki knew he had to keep going with his plan or else Usami-san would take control as usual. He put his arms around Usami-san's neck and kissed him. It was a tentative kiss at first but he let his feelings for his lover take over. Misaki removed one arm from around Usami-san's neck and trailed his hand down Usami-san's chest to his quivering member. Misaki gently began stroking it.

Akihiko gladly reciprocated Misaki's kiss and loved the feel of his lover's soft, warm lips on his own. He was happily surprised when Misaki put his hand on his chest and even more so when it started moving south. Akihiko moaned slightly as Misaki started to stroke his shaft.

Misaki readjusted their positions so that Usami-san was lying on the couch without his towel and he was now straddling Misaki; who had now just as exposed as Usami-san. Misaki returned to kissing Usami-san and stroking his shaft. They were both ready and he knew it. Misaki aligned himself with Usami-san and slowly slid himself into him up to his hilt and waited until they were each settled before he began moving.

Akihiko was more than willing to let Misaki take the lead and let himself be pushed down onto the couch and watched Misaki remove his vestment and take his towel. He returned Misaki's kiss and moaned at his touch. What Akihiko didn't expect was Misaki entering him. He was ecstatic when he felt Misaki start to move and soon began to move with him.

The two lovers moved in unison as if this was how they made love every night. Misaki sped up as he came closer to his moment and Akihiko quickly decided he liked the new pace. Misaki slowed down again but each thrust was strong and hard. It didn't take many before he felt Akihiko's walls clench as he had his moment and this in turn caused Misaki to cum as well.

Misaki removed himself from Akihiko and simply laid atop him. Both were panting and covered in sweat and seed.

"Misaki…that was…amazing." Akihiko said between pants.

Misaki can only blush and nod.

Akihiko takes Misaki's face in his hands and makes his companion look him in the face. "You realize that I'll be expecting this more often correct?"

Misaki's face went from blushing rouge to beat red in anger as he rolled off of Akihiko and grabbed the towel on the floor and wrapped 'round himself and stormed away from Akihiko yelling back at him. "THIS WAS A ONE TIME THING! BAKA USAMI!"


End file.
